De Cero
by ssnuffless
Summary: Han pasado seis años desde que Harry huyó del país por miedo a enfrentar a sus amigos y con la certeza de haberlos defraudado. Ahora, con la promesa del trabajo de sus sueños, Harry es tentado a volver al lugar del que un día huyó. Pero... ¿Por que tanto interés en que Harry vuelva? ¿Que ocurre entre la comunidad mágica que Londres?
1. Chico Triste

Hola!

Antes de empezar a leer un par de advertencias:

1- Hay contenido slash, y mas adelante del fuerte. Así que si no te gusta mejor deja de leer aquí! (O dale una oportunidad, que quien sabe... xD)

2- La historia se sitúa después de la guerra. Y como iréis comprobando hay muchos personajes que deberían estar muertos y no lo están. Lo cierto es que no sigue el libro al pie de la letra, así que no os sorprendáis si empiezan a salir muertos vivientes por ahí!

Y ya esta! Espero que disfrutéis la historia, yo le he puesto mucho cariño ya que rondaba por mi mente desde hace muuuucho tiempo. Asi que espero vuestros reviews!

Un saludo!

***Ssnuffless***

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, pertenecen al mundo creado por J.K Rowling. Yo no saco ningún beneficio con esto, tan solo el placer de escribir y de poder compartir mis historias.

**Capitulo 1: Chico triste.**

El tren disminuyó la velocidad poco a poco. Harry, sentado al final del tren veía como se aproximaban a la estación de king's Cross. Le temblaban las manos, el corazón le latía fuertemente, como si quisiera escapar de su cuerpo. Retorcía una y otra vez el ejemplar "Le Monde" que había llegado esa misma mañana a su casa y que había decidido llevarse con la esperanza de poder distraerse.

- ¿Te quieres calmar? ¡Me estas poniendo de los nervios! - Sophie le arrebató el periódico de las manos.

- ¡Eso intento! No debería haberme tomado ese café…

- Venga Harry, ¡solo es una entrevista!

- ¿Y si me encuentro a alguien? No debería haber vuelto…

- No debería, no debería… ¿No sabes decir otra cosa? No puedes huir eternamente, es hora de enfrentarte a tus fantasmas Harry. No puedes dejar pasar la oportunidad de tu vida tan solo por un error del pasado. ¡Es el trabajo que siempre has deseado! Ya es hora de deshacerte para siempre del chico triste, ¿no crees? Hasta ahora has hecho buenos progresos, pero no es suficiente, aun te quedan cuentas pendientes. Es hora de cerrarlas.

Harry suspiró. Su amiga tenía razón. Habían pasado seis años desde que se marchó de Londres con lo puesto. Fue un cobarde, por una vez en la vida no encontró el valor para enfrentar una situación que se escapaba de sus ía decepcionado a sus amigos, su familia. Ron no quería ni verle, ninguno de los Weasley quería saber nada de él. En todos esos años sólo había podido retomar el contacto con cuatro personas; su padrino Sirius, que le perdonaría cualquier error, Remus que era la persona más comprensible y cariñosa del mundo, Hermione aunque siempre a escondidas de su marido que no quería ni oír hablar de él y por último Draco Malfoy; el que fuera su peor enemigo en la escuela se había convertido en un buen amigo, después de que le ayudara en la gran batalla final. Y este último era el culpable de que se encontrase en un tren rumbo a Londres…

¿Como podía haber llegado a una situación así? Si hace diez años alguien le hubiese dicho que habría huido del pais como un cobarde, dejando a sus amigos y su familia atrás por culpa de su mala cabeza, se habría reído al instante. Miro a su amiga Sophie que le sonreía con ánimos, si no fuera por ella… Aun recordaba perfectamente el dia en que se conocieron. De eso habían pasado ya seis años….

***Flashback***

Harry se encontraba en Toulouse, una preciosa ciudad del sur de Francia. Allí había vagado durante días sin nada que hacer, deprimido y solo. De hostal en hostal. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Sophie; una amable camarera. El solía desayunar en la tranquila cafetería en la que ella trabajaba. A veces se quedaba horas allí, sin nada que hacer, observando a los clientes ir y venir con sus quehaceres diarios. Un dia, cuando la chica terminó su turno, se sentó con el

- Hola chico triste. ¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?

- Hola… Lo cierto es que no- la espontaneidad de la chica lo pilló desprevenido.

- Me imaginaba…Esta noche empiezan las fiestas del barrio, habrá música, atracciones, comida…¿Quedamos aquí a los ocho?

- Gracias, eres muy amable, pero no me apetece mucho…Prefiero no ir

- ¿Acaso te he preguntado si quieres ir? Te espero aquí a las ocho ¡Y mas te vale no dejarme tirada!

- Pero… Ni siquiera me conoces

- ¡Claro que si! Eres el chico triste. Aquí te llamamos así, solemos ponerle motes a los clientes. Además a mi me parece que andas un poco perdido en esta ciudad. ¡Hoy tendrás el honor de tenerme como guía! ¿A las ocho va bien?

- ¿No deberías preguntarme como me llamo al menos? No se ni como te llamas...

- Cierto, mi nombre es Sophie.

- Y yo Harry, prefiero que me llames así, no me gusta mi apodo.

- Pues yo creo que te va como anillo al dedo- la chica le guió un ojo y se levantó- ¡Hasta las ocho chico triste!

Y se marchó del local.

A las ocho en punto, Harry se plantó en el café. Había estado a punto de quedarse en el hostal pero algo en su interior le dijo que quizá era buena idea ir y despejarse. Así que por una vez en semanas hizo caso de esa vocecilla interior que tanto lo había atosigado y se dejó llevar.

La chica le esperaba delante del bar. Tenía una larga melena castaña que casi le llegaba a la cintura. Llevaba un vestido blanco no muy ceñido que le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas, y se había calzado unos zapatos con un tacón considerable en un intento de contrarrestar su baja estatura; y es que a pesar de los cinco centímetro extras la chica aun le llegaba a Harry a la altura de la barbilla. Sophie le sonrió al verle, tenía una sonrisa bonita con unos dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados. Pero sin duda, lo que más llamaba la atención de su rostro eran sus ojos, no por el tamaño ya que eran unos ojos normales redondeados ni grandes ni pequeños. Eran azules y verdes. Concretamente uno de cada color, en un tono similar.

- ¡Pensé que no vendrías chico triste!

- Harry…. por favor, llámame Harry.

- Bien, Harry. ¿Nos vamos?

Pasearon por las calles de la ciudad, que estaban engalanadas por las fiestas y Sophie aprovecho para hacerle un poco de guía. Ella hablaba y él la escuchaba. Realmente era divertida. Le contó que había estudiado en Beauxbatons, pero al graduarse su padre falleció dejandole innumerables deudas. Así que había pospuesto su sueño de estudiar medi magia para trabajar y así pagar las deudas y ahorrar un poco. Trabajaba todas las mañanas en la cafetería y por las tardes cuidaba de un niño malcriado que la traía de cabeza. Los fines de semana solía trabajar en una discoteca como camarera, para sacarse algún extra.

- Madre mía… Así que trabajas sin parar y aun así te quedan energías para hacer de guía turística. ¿De donde sacas la energía? - Habían parado en una de las terrazas que llenaban la plaza principal. Había muchísima gente y de fondo se empezaban a escuchar los primeros acordes del grupo estrella de esa noche.

- Querer es poder Harry. Solo necesitas una meta, un sueño y yo tengo uno. Eso es lo que me da energías. Las personas a veces perdemos el rumbo, olvidamos nuestros sueños y nos limitamos a vivir nuestro día a día como marionetas. Nosotros somos dueños de nuestro propio destino, no hay que olvidar eso.

- ¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Entonces que? ¿Que se supone que debemos hacer si ya hemos perdido el norte?

- Encuéntralo, chico triste. Esta ahí, solo tienes que buscarlo. Una meta, un propósito, un sueño… no se esfuma así como así. Tal vez ahora te sea difícil verlo, pero está ahí, esperándote.

- Dicho por ti suena fácil. Pero es más difícil de lo que crees retomar el rumbo de tu vida cuando has tirado todo lo que tenias por la borda.

- ¿Quien ha dicho que sea fácil? ¡Claro que no lo es! Si todo fuera tan sencillo, la vidaresultaría muy aburrida, ¿no crees? De todas formas, yo creo que nosotros mismos somos los principales culpables de hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que son. Si no dime, ¿que te impide tomar las riendas de tu vida?

- Me dejé llevar, traicioné a mis amigos; mi familia. Por culpa de mi mala cabeza. No se en que momento perdí el valor que siempre había tenido, pero por una vez en la vida no supe afrontar mis demonios. Y eso trajo consecuencias terribles. He decepcionado a la gente a la que quiero, no creo que pueda perdonarme y sinceramente, no creo que lo merezca.

- ¿Y por eso estas aquí? ¿Huiste de todo?

- Supongo que era más fácil huir que afrontar mis malas decisiones aunque sea una solución de cobardes.

- Yo no creo que seas un cobarde. Tal vez ahora, en este momento, no estés preparado para enfrentarte a ello. Un día lo estarás, de eso estoy segura, pero mientras tanto deberías retomar las riendas de tu vida y hacer algo con ella.

- Tal vez tengas razón, no estaría mal buscar otra forma de matar el tiempo que no sea vagar de bar en bar. Y esa pensión en la que estoy es un asco, la verdad.

- ¿Pensión?

- Si, es como… un hotel, pero de baja categoría. Lo llevan unos muggles y pensé que así pasaría más inadvertido.

-Te rodeas de muggles para evitar ser reconocido entre magos, pero aun asi paseas por el barrio mágico de Toulouse.

- Creía que tan lejos de casa no sería reconocido, pero no quería arriesgar.

- Todo el mundo sabe quien es Harry Potter.

- Así que sabias quien era desde un principio, eh…

- Bueno… en realidad me lo dijeron las compañeras de trabajo. Pero tranquilo, para mi sigues siendo el chico triste - la chica le guiñó un ojo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry soltó una carcajada.

- Eres divertida, y un poco rara.

- ¡Mira quien fue ha hablar! Al menos yo hago cosas normales, como trabajar, salir por ahí…

- Salir por ahí con desconocidos no es muy normal que digamos…

- Y vagabundear por ahí tampoco, ¡no te digo!

Harry rió nuevamente.

- Gracias, Sophie. Me ha venido bien hablar con alguien.

- Sabes… Hace unos años pase una situación parecida la tuya. De un día a otro me vi sola y endeudada. Hice cosas horribles, perdí el norte y acabe muy mal. Y me habría gustado encontrar a alguien que me ayudara. Pero no fue así y pagué las consecuencias. Ahora por suerte todo esta bien en mi vida. He conseguido tirar hacia delante pero soy consciente de que mis errores pasados me seguirán allí donde vaya. Cuando te vi me recordaste a mi tan perdido y solo. Y algo me dijo que tenía que acercarme a ti. Luego mis compañeras me dijeron quién eras, y si te soy sincera mi curiosidad aumentó. ¿Como el gran Harry Potter puede haber acabado así? Yo siempre creí que alguien como tu debería vivir cómodamente, sin problemas. ¿Sabes? Eres muy querido en la comunidad mágica.

- Eso no es muy cierto, Sophie. La gente se acercaba a mi porque querían obtener algo con ello. El ministerio me usaba como publicidad y todo el mundo me admiraba tanto… creo que era innecesario. Pero tenía a mis amigos, ellos siempre han estado a mi lado sin importar quien soy, pero los he perdido.

- Los amigos de verdad son capaces de perdonar cualquier cosa. Tal vez necesitan tiempo y creo que tu también lo necesitas. ¿Sabes una cosa? Desde hace un par de semanas me he quedado sin compañero de piso así que tengo una habitación libre. He estado buscando un compañero apropiado pero hasta ahora no he encontrado a nadie.

- Me propones ser tu compañero de piso, casi ni me conoces… Ni yo a ti.

- ¡Tranquilo! No te envenenaré mientras duermas ni nada por el estilo. Solo te propongo que cambies la habitación de una pensión cutre por una en un piso normal. A un precio muy razonable pero solo con una condición.

- ¿Y cual es esa condición?

- Que empieces a dejar a atrás al chico triste por que sinceramente... ¡no te pega nada!

***Fin del Flashback***

Harry sonrió al recordar aquel día. Realmente había sido una locura, ¡irse a vivir con una desconocida! Pero se alegraba de ello, su amiga había sido un gran apoyo…

Lo pasajeros empezaron a descender lentamente, Sophie se levantó entusiasmada.

- ¡Por fin! Odio los transportes muggles son taaaaaan lentos. ¡Vamos Harry! Me muero de hambre, ¿crees que nos dará tiempo a comer algo? ¿A que hora es la entrevista?

- No se si mi estomago admitirá algo de comer, ahora mismo lo debo de tener en los pies.

- Venga, ¡no seas dramático!

Salieron del tren prácticamente los últimos, arrastrando su pequeño equipaje. Harry no tenía pensado quedarse más de dos días en Londres pero aun así ambos habían pedido vacaciones toda esa semana porque como solía repetirle Sophie desde que se enteró de la entrevista de Harry "nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar". Harry estaba contento de que la chica estuviese dispuesta a mudarse con él a Londres pues se habían hecho muy amigos. Todo el mundo bromeaba y les tomaba el pelo diciendo que parecían un matrimonio, pero ellos se reían en cuanto oían decir eso a alguien. Pues ambo sabían que eso era completamente imposible…

Harry había elegido un hotel muggle para quedarse bastante alejado de la zona que solían frecuentar los magos. Tras dejar su equipaje bajaron al restaurante para comer algo antes de la gran entrevista. Estaba tan nervioso que no era capaz de ingerir nada sólido, todo lo contrario que su amiga, que devoraba todo lo que tenía a su alcance.

- No olvides respirar, ¡eh!

- Tengo mucha hambre

- Ya lo veo, ya…

- ¿Tu no piensas comer nada más?

- Estoy bien…

- Nervioso ¿eh? Tranquilo, lo harás bien. Ademas, vas de enchufe, ¿no?

- De enchufe nada, haré la entrevista como todo el mundo. Y si la paso, tendré que hacer las pruebas físiscas. Mi amigo solo se ha asegurado de que me presente a la prueba.

- Ya claro… tu amigo que casualmente es el nuevo ministro de magia…- la chica sonrió

- ¡Eso no significa nada seré tratado como todo el mundo!

- Venga, no te enfades, solo es una broma.

- Pues no bromees conmigo, no estoy de humor

- Ya veo ya…

- Buenas tardes ¿Es usted el sr. Potter? - un hombre de alta estatura se había plantado delante de la mesa en la que se encontraban los dos amigos. Llevaba un traje negro impoluto y se ocultaba detrás de unas oscuras gafas.

- Si, soy yo. ¿Hay algún problema?

- No señor Potter, me envía el señor Malfoy. Le esta esperando en la entrada del hotel, si es tan amable, le acompañare hasta el coche.

- No es necesario, puedo ir solo hasta el ministerio.Dígale al señor Malfoy que no necesito que me acompañen.

- Me advirtió que no querría venir así que me pidió que fuera insistente. El señor Malfoy tiene asuntos que tratar con usted antes de su entrevista así que si es tan amable…

- Verá, como ve estoy acompañado...

- No es ningún problema, también me advirtió de que probablemente no estaría solo. Si lo desea la señorita, también puede acompañarnos.

- Venga Harry vamos. Ya que se han tomado la molestia de venir a buscarte… - Sophie se levantó de su asiento y le animo ha hacer lo mismo.

Con gran resignación abandonó la mesa junto a su amiga y aquel extraño hombre. Caminaron hasta la entrada del hotel donde un lujoso Rolls Royce les esperaba. El hombre les abrió la puerta y les indicó que entraran.

- No me ha sido muy difícil encontrarte, Potter - sentado en el lujoso coche se encontraba Draco Malfoy ataviado con un traje negro y una túnica del mismo color con el emblema del ministerio de magia. Le había crecido bastante el pelo tanto que lo llevaba recogido con una coleta que le recordó mucho a Lucius. No había cambiado demasiado en esos años; su mirada seguía siendo fría como el hielo. Con los años había ganado un poco más de altura y sin duda poseía una figura bien cuidada y atractiva. Aunque eso Harry no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años. El ego de Malfoy no necesitaba ser incentivado.

Harry se acomodó en uno de los asientos enfrente de su amigo y Sophie ocupó un lugar a su lado. El hombre que les acompañaba ocupó el asiento del conductor y arrancó el coche. A pesar de que la parte de atrás de los cristales estaba tintada se podía observar el exterior con bastante claridad.

- Siempre tan persuasivo, Malfoy. No era necesario que me vinieras a buscar.

- Bueno… Me daba miedo de que en un arrojo de cobardía salieras corriendo ya que según dicen se te da muy bien eso de huir. Asi que me siento en la obligación de asegurarme que acudas a esa entrevista.

Harry resopló.

- No has cambiado nada en estos años Malfoy ¿Ser tan arrogante no cansa?

- No cuando se trata de ti, Potter.

- Perdón que os interrumpa pero… ¿Vosotros sois amigos o que? Porque tengo la sensación de que en cualquier momento os vais a liar a tortas y no me gustaría encontrarme en medio de una pelea encerrada en un coche.

- ¿Liarme a tortas? - Draco arqueó una ceja - ¿Y por qué iba yo ha hacer algo tan vulgar?

- Perdona Sophie no os he presentado. Este es mi amigo Draco, es un poco arrogante y narcisista pero a veces se deja tratar. Tranquila, no vamos a pelearnos aunque es difícil abandonar las viejas costumbres.

- Sophie puedes estar tranquila que no vamos a matarnos. Si no lo hicimos en nuestros años de escuela no vamos ha hacerlo ahora- Draco sonrió al recordar las peleas que tuvieron en la escuela.

- Bueno Draco ¿Que quieres? Porque no me creo que hayas venido a buscarme solo para asegurarte de que vaya a una entrevista de trabajo.

- Tienes razón, lo cierto es que estoy interesado en que te quedes en Londres. Independientemente de si consigues ese trabajo o no. Creo que ya has estado fuera suficiente tiempo así que es hora de que te enfrentes al pasado.

Harry resopló un tanto molesto.

- Que pesados que sois de verdad. En todo el dia no he parada de oír lo mismo. ¿Por que no me dejáis que sea yo el que decida el momento?

- Porque parece que nunca te decides Harry. Y creo que ya es hora de que salgas de ese cascarón en el que te has metido y des la cara de una vez.

- Estoy de acuerdo con el, Harry. No lo alargues más.

- Ya vale de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, ¿no? Solo necesito tiempo…

- ¡Ya has tenido bastante! - Draco parecía un tanto molesto

- Draco, he aceptado venir por esa oferta de trabajo. Seis años, y estoy aquí. Pero no se si es lo que quiero, dejad que vaya a la entrevista y luego decidiré. ¿Vale? Pero dejar de presionar por favor. Se que os preocupáis por mi pero no hace falta. Puedo arreglármelas solo.

El coche se detuvo a dos calles de una de las entradas principales del ministerio.

- Bien, si es lo que quieres. Adelante, pero vendré a buscarte después. Y espero que para entonces tengas las cosas claras.

Harry abrió la puerta del coche y miró a Sophie.

- Tranquilo yo llevaré a tu amiga de vuelta al hotel. Si ella quiere, claro.

Sophie miró a Draco y luego a Harry.

- Tranquilo estaré bien. ¡Mucha suerte!

La chica le sonrió y tras despedirse cerró la puerta del coche y se dirigió hasta el ministerio de magia.

Sophie vio a Harry alejarse y no fue hasta que lo perdieron de vista que el coche no arrancó.

- Así que… Quieres que Harry se quede, eh.

- Si, pero no lo hará. Teme al reencuentro con los Weasley mas que nada. Y con lo numerosa que es esa familia es cuestión de tiempo que se tope con uno o con otro. ¿Conoces la historia?

- ¿La de por qué Harry huyó de Londres? Si, lo se. Y no me parece tan terrible, la verdad.

- Bueno, no consta como una de sus virtudes la de tomar decisiones sensatas y bien meditadas. Siempre improvisa y cuando ve algún conflicto intenta evitarlo. No era así antes de la guerra, pero bueno, estar en medio de un conflicto así cambia a cualquiera. Supongo que después de pasar tantos años en medio de tantas batallas uno se cansa de pelear.

- Ha optado por la decisión más cómoda. Desde que lo conocí a cambiado bastante, pero el tema con los Weasley siempre le afecta demasiado. El una espinita que tiene clavada, y a mi ya se me empiezan a acabar los recursos. Ya no se como ayudarle.

Draco sonrió.

- Siempre he creído que es mejor sacarse esas espinitas de golpe. Puede que no sea el mejor método de todos, pero funciona.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Lo que quiero decir es que estoy cansado de lidiar con Potter. Además, siendo sincero, me conviene que se quede en el país pero lo que tengo en mente no puede hacerlo solo. Necesito a alguien en quien Harry confíe plenamente.

- ¿Para que?

- Para que Potter se enfrente de una vez a los Weasley, aunque por supuesto, el no debe saber nada o saldría corriendo.

- ¿Estas loco? ¡No puedo hacerle eso! ¡Ni hablar!

- ¿De verdad? Pero tengo entendido que si Harry decide quedarse tu te quedarías con él. Es una buena oportunidad para ti…

- Tal vez, pero no me importa volver a mi ciudad me gusta la vida allí.

- No lo dudo, pero allí no tienen un hospital como San Mungo. Aquí tenemos el mejor hospital, un sueño para todos aquellos que desean estudiar medimagia. Su escuela es la mejor del mundo, pero también la más cara. Y tú quieres estudiar allí, ¿verdad?

- ¿Como sabes todo eso?

- Me he informado. ¿Sabes una cosa? para mi no supondría ningún esfuerzo pagar esos estudios.- la arrogancia con la que dijo esto último casi hizo que Sophie perdiera los nervios y se lanzara a su cuello.

- ¿De que vas? ¿Me estas intentando comprar? ¡No seas imbécil! No pienso ayudarte ni por todo el oro del mundo. Eres peor que una sanguijuela y no entiendo como Harry puede ser amigo de alguien como tu, tan… tan…

- ¿Arrogante? ¿Manipulador? ¿Narcisista?- Draco se rió- Di lo que quieras, pero no te estoy comprando. Solo te ofrezco un favor a cambio de otro. Así funcionan las cosas aquí, ¿o es que me ayudarías sin pedir nada a cambio?

- ¡Por supuesto que lo haría! Si fuera por el bien de Harry o por ayudar a alguien. Pero eso que dices es una locura. ¡Podría destruirle!

- O ayudarle y hacer que se enfrente a sus demonios de una vez por todas.

- ¿Y tú que sacas a cambio, eh? Por que estoy segura de que no haces esto de una forma altruista, de hecho, dudo que conozcas el significado de esa palabra.

- Yo gano a Potter. Si se enfrenta a los Weasley, se quedara en Londres. Y será auror, todo lo que siempre quiso. Y en estos momentos, yo necesito a alguien como él trabajando en el ministerio.

El coche se detuvo en la entrada del hotel.

- Eres un arrogante. Yo pensaba que te preocupabas por el bienestar de Harry porque era tu amigo. Pero ya veo que no, a ti solo te importan tus propios beneficios ¡Pues no pienso ayudarte!.- Sophie hizo el ademan de levantarse pero Draco la sostuvo del brazo

- A mi me preocupa el bienestar de Harry tanto como a ti, pero por desgracia hay otros asuntos que se escapan de tu incumbencia por los que necesito que Potter se quede en Londres. Piensa lo que quieras de mi me da igual. Pero no vuelvas a decir que no me importan mis amigos ¿De acuerdo?- había aflojado la presión en el brazo de Sophie pero aun así lo seguía sosteniendo con bastante delicadeza.

La chica miró a Malfoy a los ojos su mirada era furiosa y no pudo sostenerla asi que apartó la vista.

- Entonces dame una razón para creerte Malfoy. Solo una y te ayudaré. Pero no quiero nada a cambio, no lo necesito porque si hago esto es solo porque quiero a Harry. Y también quiero saber por qué necesitas tanto a Harry.

Draco suspiró.

- Pensé que seria mas fácil convencerte. No pones las cosas fáciles, eh… - haberse relajado un poco- Henry, ¿por qué no sales un rato del coche y te das una vuelta?

El conductor miró a Draco por el espejo retrovisor.

- De acuerdo, estaré por aquí cerca si me necesita.

Abandonó el vehículo dejando a los dos totalmente a solas.

- Lo que voy a contarte, no se lo he contado a nadie mas. Y me apuesto lo que sea a que Harry jamás te contó esa parte de la historia.

- ¿Que parte?

- La de por que el gran héroe del mundo mágico abandonó a su prometida en el altar.

- Me dijo que tuvo miedo

Draco sonrió.

- Verás, el y yo nos lleva vamos fatal en el colegio. Desde el día en que nací, mi vida había sido programada y yo debía ser como todo el mundo esperaba por que eso era lo correcto. Sin embargo Harry siempre hacía que me replanteara si tal vez el camino que yo debía tomar era el correcto. Siempre fue un moralista, ¿sabes? Aquello me desquiciaba muchísimo y es que solo había una persona a parte de él que había logrado que el niño arrogante que era se replanteara las cosas, y ese era mi padrino. En sexto año me uní a él, que luchaba en el bando de Potter y deje a mi familia a un lado. Así fue como me hice amigo de Harry. Cuando terminó la guerra el y yo seguimos en contacto aunque a sus amigos no les parecía bien. El solía visitarme de vez en cuando.

En esa época yo vivía en un apartamento con mi padrino. El había abandonado su trabajo como profesor y yo estaba empezando a meterme en el ministerio. Harry se vivía con su prometida a una casita acogedora en el valle Godric. Eran la pareja ideal, todo el mundo lo decía, incluso yo lo creía, a pesar de saber que ambos tenían sus roces. El primer día que el se quedo a dormir en mi casa, lo hizo por una pelea descomunal que había tenido con Ginny Weasley. Al parecer no se ponían de acuerdo con los preparativos de la boda. Mi padrino y yo estuvimos soportando sus lloriqueos toda la noche. Al final tuvimos que recurrir al whisky para que se serenara. Y a partir de esa noche, Harry fue quedándose a dormir asiduamente a mi casa. Una o dos veces por semana, siempre con una excusa u otra.

Yo pense que las cosas con su prometida no andaban muy bien, asi que accedí encantado a que Harry se quedase siempre que quisiera. Fue en esa época cuando empecé a notar que el y mi padrino se llevaban cada vez mejor, a pesar de que ellos nunca habían tenido muy buena relación. Mi padrino es una persona bastante seria y reservada, y como de la noche a la mañana cambió totalmente. Hasta parecía alegre. Empeze a sospechar que había algo entre esos dos, pero no quería inmiscuirme en sus asuntos. Al fin y al cabo ellos eran dos adultos razonables. Nunca hable del tema con ninguno de los dos, ambos sabían que yo no era idiota y que ya habría descubierto por mi mismo lo que pasaba entre ellos. Así que para mi suerte o mi desgracia, ya no se retenían en mi presencia. Algún beso, un manoseo, en fin… esas cosas.

Un día, llegué a casa y encontré a mi padrino sentado en la mesa del comedor, con una carta en la mano y un par de botellas de whisky vacías a su lado. Le quite la carta y me encontré con una invitación de boda. Una maldita invitación para la boda de Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley. Mi padrino estaba desolado y yo me enfurecí. ¿En qué narices estaba pensando ese maldito hipócrita? Muy furioso me presenté en casa de Potter con la carta en la mano. Tuvimos una discusión terrible y yo le dije que dejara de jugar con las personas. Que ya era hora de que todo se aclarara y que si no daba la cara antes de la boda, yo me encargaría de que sus andaduras salieran a la luz. Aun recuerdo la cara de pánico que se le quedó. Ninguno de sus amigos se imaginaba lo que había estado pasando esos meses. Ellos creían que simplemente eramos buenos amigos y que salíamos de vez en cuando. Ni siquiera la idiota de Weasley se lo imaginaba, para ella solo era el amigo desagradable de su prometido.

- ¿Ibas a confesar-le a todo el mundo que Potter había engañado a su prometida con tu padrino? ¡Pero eso es terrible! Y no creo que a tu padrino le hiciera ningún bien- Sophie estaba horrorizada, Harry nunca le había contado esa historia.

- Por supuesto que no. Estaba enfurecido y quería que Harry se dejase de tonterías. Yo los había visto, había visto la cara de idiota que se le quedaba a Potter cada vez que estaba con el. Y jamas en la vida había visto a mi padrino tan feliz. Yo solo deseaba que Harry parase esa locura. El no quería casarse con Ginny, no sentía nada por ella por que se había enamorado de mi padrino.

- ¿Y creías que amenazándolo conseguirías que diese la cara? Pero no funcionó, ¿verdad?

- No… Potter no se presentó nunca mas en mi casa. Y el dia de la boda, con todos los invitados esperando y la novia lista, Harry subió a un avión y se marchó del país.

- Dios… es peor de lo que imaginé. Harry nunca aceptará quedarse en Londres.

- Pues tiene que hacerlo y no solo por su bien.

- ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

- No solo es importante que Harry vuelva para que solucione de una vez por todas sus problemas y sus miedos. Necesito que vuelva; lo necesito en el ministerio. Necesito a un auror como Harry, uno que sea capaz de cualquier cosa por proteger a la gente a la que quiere.

- ¿Acaso sus amigos están en peligro?

- Sus amigos no, pero alguien a quien aprecio si. Hace dos semanas intentaron asesinar al que es mi jefe de aurores y mi padrino; Severus Snape.

* * *

Salió del ministerio como alma que lleva el diablo. Había conseguido no encontrarse a ningún conocido y ya casi había conseguido salir sin ser reconocido, cuando una voz a sus espaldas le llamó.

- ¿Harry? ¿Eres tu? - se giró para encontrarse con una cara familiar. Pelo negro, ojos negros, piel negra y una gran sonrisa blanca. Dean había cambiado mucho, llevaba una barba de tres dias y una túnica de auror bastante desgastada. Era realmente alto.

- ¡Hola Dean!

- ¡Madre mía! Ya verás cuando se lo diga a los chicos. ¡Como me alegro de verte!- abrazó a Harry con alegría

- Bueno, preferiría que no dijeras nada.

- Oh… Claro, pero dime… ¿como te va la vida? Había oído que vivias en Francia, ¿vuelves a Inglaterra?

- Si bueno vivo allí, solo he venido a arreglar unos papeles. Ya sabes…

- Claro… ¿Vas a quedarte más días? Tal vez podamos tomar algo

- La verdad es que no, pensaba irme esta misma noche. Y si me disculpas, tengo un poco de prisa…

- Oye, me alegro de verte. Por aquí se te echa de menos.

- Gracias Dean. Me tengo que ir.

- Cuídate. Y si algún día piensas volver… ya sabes donde encontrarme. Nunca es tarde para arreglar las cosas…

- Hay cosas que no pueden arreglarse, pero gracias de nuevo Dean.

Harry abrazó al chico y se dispuso a salir del ministerio lo mas rapido posible. Arreglar las cosas… dudaba que a esas alturas pudiese arreglarse. Por otro lado, la entrevista había ido muy bien y le habían citado al dia siguiente para las pruebas físicas. Aun y así Harry estaba decidido a volver a Francia. Todo eso había sido una locura y pretender trabajar en el ministerio de magia aún más.

En cuanto salio se topó con el Rolls Royce de Draco en el que entró a toda prisa por miedo a encontrarse a algún otro conocido.

- ¡Harry! ¿Que tal? ¿Como ha ido?- Sophie parecía emocionada.

- Bien, bien… Pero, creo que debemos volver a casa Sophie.

- Pero entonces… ¿No has pasado la prueba?

- En realidad si, pero no creo que sea una buena idea. Lo siento Draco, se que has hecho mucho por mi pero ya es tarde. No puedo volver y fingir que no ha pasado nada.

- Vale, si esa es tu decisión. No insistiré más.

Su amiga le miró con decepción.

- Bueno… supongo que aun no estas preparado, ¿eh?

- Tal vez no sea el momento. Siento haberos echo perder el tiempo. Volvamos a casa.

- Bueno, al menos me dejaras que os invite a cenar ¿no?

- No se si es buena idea.

- Tranquilo, iremos a algún lugar muggle muy lejos de aquí. ¡Vamos! Hace seis años que no nos vemos, ¿vas a negarme una cena? - Draco le sonrió amistosamente.

- Bueno de acuerdo. No creo que nos haga ningún mal.

El coche se puso en marcha y Harry empezó a sentirse mas relajado. Estaba contento de que sus amigos hubiesen sido tan comprensivos, pues no se sentía con humor de volver a enfrentarlos.

Poco tiempo después el coche se detuvo delante de un lujoso restaurante italiano situado a las afueras de Londres. Draco había cambiado la ropa oficial del ministerio por un elegante traje gris. Su amiga seguía llevando la misma ropa que esa misma mañana; unos desgastados tejanos y un ceñido jersey negro. Harry en un intento por arreglarse para la entrevista, se había puesto su mejor camisa, que en ese momento estaba muy arrugada y unos tejanos. Llevaba el pelo muy alborotado. Sonrió al volver a mirar a Draco, que iba tan impoluto.

- ¿De que te ríes?- le preguntó este encarando una ceja.

- A tu lado, Sophie y yo parecemos unos vagabundos

Su amiga paseo su mirada entre Harry y Draco y soltó una carcajada.

- Por algo será - inquirió el rubio

- Es que siempre vas tan impoluto, repeinado y formal…

- Yo tengo una imagen que mantener, a diferencia de vosotros.

- No cambiaras nunca, ¿eh?

- ¿Señor Malfoy? - el metre se acercó a Draco y le dio la mano- Adelante, su mesa esta preparada y los otros invitados ya han llegado

Los tres echaron a andar detrás del metre.

- ¿Otros invitados? ¿De qué narices va todo esto?

Pero no hizo falta que nadie le contestase, pues en cuanto terminó de hablar Harry se encontró con que la mesa en la que iban a cenar estaba ocupada por varias personas a las que el conocía perfectamente; Sirius, Remus, Hermione y con cara de muy pocos amigos Ron y Ginny Weasley…

****Continuará****

Espero que os haya gustado! Si es así, ya sabéis; Reviews! Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!


	2. De vuelta a casa

Bueno!

Antes que nada quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews. De verdad! Y también a los que seguís mi historia, eso me anima mas a escribir.

Mil gracias!

Y nada mas, solo recordaros que esta historia contiene slash así que si no os gusta ya sabéis!

Espero que disfrutéis el capitolio tanto o mas que yo al escribirlo!Espero vuestro reviews!

Saludos!

***ssnuffless***

Disclaimer: estos personajes ni el mundo ficticio que les corresponde no me pertenecen. No saco ningún beneficio con su uso, tan solo el disfrute personal al poder crear historias con ellos.

**Capitulo 2: De vuelta a casa**

El entrenamiento se había alargado mas de lo normal. Ron estaba exhausto y solo deseaba llegar a casa y repantingarse en el sofá. Lo primero que le llamó la atención nada mas llegar fue el silencio que invadía su casa. No se oían los gritos de alegría de su pequeña Rose, ni a Hermione intentando que su hija no revolviera toda la casa. Colgó su bolsa de deporte en la entrada y se dirigió al comedor. Allí encontró a su esposa sentada en silencio ojeando un libro.

- Hola ¿donde esta Rose?

- Hola cariño- Hermione dejo el libro y se levantó para darle un beso- La he dejado con tu madre.

- ¿Y eso? ¿A ocurrido algo?- empezaba a preocuparse.

- No, no. Lo cierto es que Sirius y Remus nos han invitado a cenar así que he pensado que era mejor dejar a Rose con Molly.

- ¿En serio? Pues la verdad es que no me apetece nada, pensaba tirarme en el sofá un buen rato. Ya me lo podrías haber dicho antes…

- Es que dicen que tienen algo importante que decirnos.

- ¿Algo importante?- Ron pensó en la pareja. Se habían ido a vivir juntos después de la guerra y llevaban una relación muy buena. A pesar de que en un pasado ellos se habían distanciado un poco por culpa de Harry, Hermione les seguía teniendo un cariño especial. A Ron le molestaba un poco, pues cada vez que se veían no podía evitar pensar en el traidor de su amigo, que había desaparecido del mapa seis años atrás.- ¿Y por que no vas tu sola? Yo puedo ir a buscar a Rose y quedarme en casa.

- Venga Ron. Ya casi no hacemos nada juntos. Siempre estas trabajando o demasiado cansado. Creo que lo que nos tienen que decir es importante y quiero que me acompañes.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? Sabes de sobras que la temporada acaba de empezar, no puedo permitirme excesos ni trasnochar o se verá reflejado en los partidos.

- Muy bien. Pues haz lo que quieras. Yo voy a ir a cenar

Hermione salió malhumorada del salón y subió las escaleras que conducían a su habitación. Ron dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y subió tras ella.

- Esta bien, como quieras. Pero no podemos volver tarde ¿eh? Que mañana tengo entrenamiento y rueda de prensa.

Su mujer le sonrió contenta y se lanzó a sus brazos.

- Siempre me acabas convenciendo…

- Lo se - le guiñó un ojo y empezó a rebuscar en el armario algo que ponerse.

Ron aprovechó la tardanza de su mujer para cabecear un rato en el sofá. Mientras ella acababa de arreglarse el no pudo evitar preguntarse a qué venía tanto misterio. Tal vez esos dos habían decidido casarse de una vez… Y aquel pensamiento le trajo recuerdos amargos del pasado…

***Flashback***

- Estas preciosa- dijo Ron mirando a su hermana con orgullo.

Habían decidido mezclar las tradiciones mágicas y muggles para su boda así que Ginny lucía un precioso vestido blanco con una larga cola.

- Gracias Ron- ella parecía encontrarse en una nube de felicidad.

- No te imaginas lo feliz que me hace que mi hermanita se case con mi mejor amigo.

- Yo aun no puedo creerlo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado…

- Te mereces ser feliz, Ginny. ¿Quien lo diría? Que al final te casarías con ese chico del que te enamoraste con 11 años.- Ron sonrió al recordar lo enamorada que estaba Ginny de su amigo y la cantidad de absurdidades que había llegado ha hacer por el. Pero así era el amor; irracional.

- ¿Que hora es?- su hermana empezaba a impacientarse.

- Las once y media

- Ya deberíamos haber empezado.

- Tranquila es normal que las ceremonias se atrasen. Yo mismo tuve que esperar a Hermione mas de una hora

Ron intentaba sonar sereno, pero la realidad era que el también se estaba impacientando. La ceremonia llevaba media hora de retraso. Estaban en una habitación de la madriguera esperando a que su padre subiera a buscarles para llevar a su preciada hija hacia el altar.

Finalmente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió pero para su sorpresa no era su padre el que apareció tras ella si no un nervioso Sirius.

- Oye Ron¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

- Claro ¿Ocurre algo?

- No, no… Solo me gustaría discutir un par de detalles contigo, nada mas- Sirius parecía muy preocupado.

- ¿Va todo bien? - Ginny empezaba a asustarse.

- Si claro solo un par de problemas con la música en cuanto lo solucionemos podremos empezar.

- ¡Hay dios! ¿Puedo hacer algo?- su hermana estaba horrorizada. El día de su boda debía ser perfecto ¿Como podía pasar-le algo así?

- Tranquila, nos encargaremos nosotros. Tu espera aquí- dicho esto Ron salió de la habitación seguido por Sirius.

Cuando llegaron abajo se encontró con que toda su familia estaba congregada allí. También estaban Remus, Hermione y el idiota de Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Que pasa?- lo preguntó mirando a su mujer

- Ron… No encontramos a Harry por ningún lado. No sabemos donde esta

- ¿Como que no sabéis donde esta?

- Tenia que ir a recogerlo a casa pero cuando llegue no había nadie- fue Sirius quien contestó- Como tenia llaves entré pero no estaba allí. Pensé que tal vez había venido hacia aquí ya que yo me había retrasado un poco.

- Pero aquí no ha venido- sentenció Remus

- ¿Pero que estáis diciendo? ¿Que se ha fugado?

- No esta por ningún lado; ni en casa ni aqui ni con Malfoy. Hemos preguntado a alguno de sus amigos y conocidos pero nadie lo ha visto - Sirus parecía decepcionado

- No me puedo creer que haga esto - Molly empezó a llorar- Mi pobre niña ¿Que le vamos a decir?

- ¿Que me vais a decir de que?- Ginny se encontraba al pie de la escalera con su precioso vestido blanco y su melena recogida.

- Cielo… Harry… Harry no aparece. Creemos que no va a venir- fue Molly la unica que se atrevió a contestar.

La chica miró a su madre y después a todos los presentes hasta centrar su mirada con el. Ron no supo que decir, solo le sostuvo la mirada. Y entonces lo vio, vio como en sus ojos pasaban cientos de emociones; miedo, tristeza, desolación, abandono… Todo un cúmulo de horribles sentimientos. Prácticamente pudo ver el instante en el que a su hermana, su preciada hermana, se le partía el corazón…

***Fin de Flashback***

- ¡Ron!- Hermione le sacó de su ensimismamiento- Te estoy hablando.

- Perdona Herms, estaba distraído. ¿Que decías?

- Te decía que hemos quedado directamente en el restaurante y si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde.

Fueron hacia el restaurante en coche. Hermione conducía ya que desde su ultima experiencia en coche (en la que había acabado estrellándose contra el árbol boxeador) Ron no había vuelto a intentar conducir.

Aparcaron a dos calles y caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta. Ron empezaba a sentirse algo inquieto, como si algo no anadara bien. Hermione se acercó al metre y le pregunto por su mesa. Este les acompaño encantado hacia su sitio. Era un bonito restaurante italiano todo de madera y con preciosas mesas engalanadas con manteles blancos. Les habían preparado una mesa al final de la sala un poco mas apartada del resto. Allí les estaban esperando Sirius y Remus, que interrumpieron su conversación en cuanto la pareja se acercó.

- ¡Hola chicos! Me alegro de veros - Sirius se levantó a saludarles muy contento. A su lado Remus hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Esperamos a alguien mas?- Ron no había podido evitar fijarse en que la mesa estaba preparada para 8 personas.

Al pelirrojo no se le escapó la mirada cómplice que compartió Remus con su pareja antes de contestar

- Espero que no os importe que haya invitado a unos amigos…

- Bueno, no pero creía que teníais algo importante que decirnos- comentó Ron mientras llamaba al camarero para pedir algo de beber.

- Si, si, pero me gustaría decíroslo a todos a la vez- el hombre se sonrojó ligeramente y Sirius le pasó un brazo por los hombros cariñosamente.

- Perdonad a Moony, hoy esta un poco nervioso… ¿Cariño quieres que te pida un par de chupitos para ir entrando en calor?

- No Sirius, yo no necesito alcohol para controlar mis emociones.

- ¿Insinúas algo?

- ¿Yo? ¡Para nada!- Remus sonrió con picardía a su pareja.

- ¡Perdón por el retraso!- Ginny acababa de llegar algo acalorada por las prisas.

- Tranquila, parece que aun falta gente- Ron la invitó a sentarse junto a el.

El camarero les sirvió unas bebidas y unos aperitivos mientras ellos charlaban de trivialidades. Remus no paraba de juguetear con la servilleta, Sirius no dejaba de comprobar la hora y su mujer no paraba de mirar hacia la puerta. Parecían tener la mente en otro lugar a pesar de mantener una conversación fluida. Ron empezó a preguntarse que tramarían esos tres y es que llegados a esas alturas no creía la historia que Hermione le había contado. Miro a su hermana que bromeaba con Sirius absorta a todo.

- Bueno, vale ya de tonterías. ¿Alguien piensa explicarme que pasa aquí?- la conversación se interrumpió y todos centraron su atención en el.

- ¿Pasar? ¿A que te refieres con eso?- su mujer le contestó con tanta naturalidad que de no ser por el cruce de miradas que tuvieron Sirius y Remus habría creído que estaba imaginando cosas.

- Vosotros tramáis algo, a mi no me engañáis. Y si no decidme, ¿Que es eso tan importante que tenéis que decirnos?- miro a Remus fijamente y este le bajo la mirada.

- Espera un momento. Sois vosotros los que tenéis una noticia importante que decirme, por eso he venido aquí- su hermana le miró sorprendida.

- Ya pues nosotros - dijo señalando a su mujer y a el- Hemos venido hasta aquí por que Sirius y Remus tenían algo importante que decirnos.

- Ves como deberíamos haberles dicho lo mismo a los dos ¡Os lo dije!- Sirius miró a Remus y a Hermione con suficiencia.-

- Ya bueno… ahora es tarde para eso cariño

- ¿De que va todo esto Hermione?- estaba empezando a enfadarse.

- ¿Que pasa aquí?- Ginny también estaba empezando a enfadarse.

- Buenas noches, sentimos haberos echo esperar.-

Ron reconocería esa voz incluso con la cabeza metida en una hormigonera. Alzó la vista y se encontró con una de las personas que mas odiaba en el mundo; Draco Malfoy. A su lado se encontraba una chica bajita, de larga melena castaña y ojos verdosos. Y al lado de la chica nada mas ni nada menos que la persona a la que tenia menos ganas de ver, incluso menos que a Malfoy que ya es decir, Harry Potter. Su antiguo amigo llevaba el pelo tan desordenado como antaño se había puesto una camisa excesivamente arrugada y le miraba con cara de pánico.

Miró a su hermana instintivamente. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y parecía haberse quedado muda. Bueno en realidad todo el mundo parecía haber perdido la capacidad del habla.

- ¿Que narices? ¿Como narices te atreves a presentarte ante mi, Potter?- habló con tanto desprecio que hasta el mismo se asombró- ¿De quien ha sido esta genial idea? ¿Eh?

Estaba furioso; como nunca lo había estado.

- Eso mismo me pregunto yo - Potter hablo mirando a sus amigos - Siento molestar, mejor me voy.

- Tranquilo Potter esta vez no hace falta que huyas. Mejor me voy yo- Ron se levantó muy airado.

- Me parece que de aquí no va a salir nadie en un buen rato - Malfoy sonrió, se sentó en la mesa y le indicó a la chica que se sentara a su lado. Por su parte Potter seguía plantado de pie- Me he tomado la libertad de hechizar este lugar, ninguno de nosotros podrá salir hasta que sean exactamente las 00 de la noche.

- ¿Estas de coña? Yo no me quedo debajo del mismo techo que ese desgraciado ni cinco minutos.

- Cariño, ¿Porque no lo intentas?- le dijo Hermione

-¿Que intente que? ¿Pretendéis que me siente a cenar con ese desgraciado? ¡Lo lleváis claro!

- Vamos Ron, estoy segura de que el hechizo se puede romper de alguna forma. Yo tampoco pienso sentarme a cenar con ese- dijo su hermana fríamente levantándose de su asiento.

- Por supuesto que hay formas de romper el hechizo. No es muy complicado aunque me temo que para hacer eso necesitareis emplear magia. ¿Hace falta que os recuerde que el uso de la magia enfrente de muggles esta totalmente prohibida?- Malfoy sonrió con satisfacción.

- Que bien pensado lo teníais todo, ¿verdad? Y yo alegrándome por vuestra gran comprensión - Potter miró molesto a sus dos amigos-

- Por que no nos relajamos todos un poco. Esta claro que de aquí no se va a mover nadie en un buen rato y no vamos a estar peleándonos, ¿no?- intervino Sirius- Podemos aprovechar esta ocasión para charlar un poco, ¿no creéis?

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con el. - dijo Ginny

Harry miró a su hermana con una mezcla de pena y culpabilidad.

- Lo lamento- parecía sincero cuando decía eso- Lamento que todo haya tenido que acabar así

- Ya es tarde para eso Potter- Ron nunca había visto a su hermana emplear un tono tan gélido y se sintió orgulloso de ello- Si queréis charlar adelante pero yo no estoy dispuesta a compartir mesa contigo. Esperare en la entrada hasta que el hechizo se rompa

Ginny se levantó en dirección a la entrada.

- Ginny, espera- ella se giró para mirar a Potter un instante pero siguió su marcha.

Potter les miró y se quedó dudando. Pero finalmente en un arrojo que a Ron le recordó al antiguo Harry, guió sus pasos en dirección a su hermana.

¿Que narices pretendía Potter? Su hermana no quería saber nada de el. Su enfado iba en aumento por momentos y decidió que debía seguirlo para alejarlo de Ginny. Quiso levantarse, pero alguien le agarro fuertemente del hombro.

- Suéltame Remus

- Déjalos, pueden arreglarse solos.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer.

-Cariño, ¿por que no los dejas?- dijo Hermione

-Por que si Potter se cree que puede presentarse por aquí como si no pasara nada, lo lleva claro. No se por que narices lo habéis traído ¿de quien a sido la idea? ¡Estábamos bien sin el!

- No es cierto- fue Sirius el que contestó- Y creo que ya es hora de que arregléis vuestras cuentas pendientes. Aun estáis a tiempo.

- ¡Y una mierda!- empezaba a levantar la voz- Es tarde Sirius. Podría haber dado la cara, haberse disculpado, le habríamos perdonado. Lo sabes bien. Pero en ved de eso desapareció del mapa. Se largó y no supimos nada mas de el.

- Nos escribió Ron- no sabia desde cuando su mujer estaba en el equipo de Potter y aquello aun le enfurecía mas ¿Había estado en contacto con el todo este tiempo?

- Una carta sin sentido en la que no decía absolutamente nada. Nos dejo de lado, de un día para otro. Le rompió el corazón a mi hermana y se fue tan campante.

- Eso no es cierto- la chica que había venido con Potter intervino. Había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo- Harry se sentía muy mal por lo que hizo y siempre pensó en vosotros.

- ¡Mentira!- los muggles de alrededor empezaban a mirarles curiosos

- ¡Es verdad! El se arrepiente mucho de lo que pasó

- ¡Pues que hubiese dado la cara! Fue un cobarde.

- Vale, tienes razón, el fue un cobarde. Pero eso no significa que no le importaseis ni que no se arrepintiera.

- ¡Cállate! No sabes de lo que hablas. Tu no estuviste ahí- le molestaba que una extraña opinara sobre todo eso. Ella no había esta ahí, no tenia derecho a entrometerse.

- Claro que si. Yo lo vi con mis propios ojos, estaba desolado. Tardo meses después de aquello en reponerse.

De repente una idea cruzó por su mente.

- Espera un momento. ¿Tu estabas con Potter?

- Si, yo estaba allí y te digo que el os quería. Se sentía mal por haberos traicionado y no encontraba la forma de arreglar aquello.

Ron la miró fijamente; de arriba a abajo.

- Ya entiendo… Todos estos años me he preguntado por que Potter izo lo que izo y ahora lo entiendo.

- Yo creo que te estas haciendo una idea equivocada- le dijo Hermione

- No, a mi me parece que esta todo muy claro. ¡Menudo cabrón!

- Creo que estas mal interpretando esto- dijo Sophie

- Tu cállate. No vuelvas a dirigirte a mi. Y ahórrate los detalles porque me da igual lo que piense Potter. Es un cabrón y no pienso perdonarlo jamas. No se como has tenido el morro de venir hasta aquí pero seria mejor que desaparecieras de mi vista- se había levantado de su asiento y había acercado su cara a la de la chica. Era consciente del tono amenazador con el que le había hablado.

- Yo de ti volvería a sentarme- intervino Draco- Me parece a mi que en tu patético esfuerzo por intentar entender la situación te has empezado a plantear teorías muy erróneas. Así que vuelve a sentarte y escucha bien lo que te dicen. Y espero que no salgan más amenazas de tu boca o acabaré enfadandome y créeme, no te conviene eso.

Hermione le tiró del brazo y el volvió a sentarse.

- Para que quede claro, Harry y yo no tenemos nada. Solo somos amigos.- la chica parecía molesta aunque no tanto como Malfoy…

Harry se sentía molesto con sus amigos. Molesto y acorralado. Había pasado todo el día temiendo encontrarse con alguno de los Weasley, incluso se había mentalizado para ello. Pero con lo que no contaba era con que sus dos amigos le hicieran aquello. Maldijo el momento en que los había presentado y fue consciente desde ese momento, que ese par le iban a dar mas de un disgusto.

No sabia que le había impulsado a seguir a Ginny hacia la entrada del restaurante. Ni siquiera sabia que debía decirle, simplemente sentía que le debía una explicación. Se la encontró apoyada junto al atril de las reservas y le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche.

- Ginny… Lo siento, se que ha estas alturas ya no puedo arreglar nada. Pero solo quiero que sepas que siento de veras que todo terminara así.

- Ya es tarde para eso.

- Lo se, y no pretendo que me perdones. Se que no lo merezco. Pero deja que al menos te de una explicación, te lo debo.

-Adelante Potter. Explícate- pronuncio su apellido con desprecio.

- Bien sabes que nuestra relación no iba bien. Sentía que no íbamos a ninguna parte. No quería hacerte daño así que a pesar de no desear seguir adelante, lo hice. Y me equivoqué. Por que cuando quise dar marcha a atrás ya era tarde. Lamento mucho haber actuado de la forma en la que lo hice. Me asusté. De veras que lo lamento. Y no hay día en el que no desearía volver hacia atrás y cambiar todo lo que hice. Pero no puedo…

- ¿Sabes que lamento yo? Lamento que perdieras el valor, Harry. No se en que momento perdiste la valentía y el arrojo que siempre te caracterizó. Tu, que te enfrentabas a cualquier peligro sin importar el riesgo. Que nunca te acobardaste, ni siquiera cuando el mago mas temido de todos los tiempos te puso en el punto de mira. Siempre te admiré por ello. Era lo que mas me gustaba de ti. Y si te soy sincera, me alegro de no haber cometido la estupidez de casarme contigo.

Las palabras de Ginny le dejaron sin habla. ¿Que había sido de aquel chico del que ella hablaba? ¿Desde cuando el se dejaba llevar por el miedo y la inseguridad? ¿Que había sido de su valor Gryffindor?

- Mira, por mi puedes volver a Londres si es lo que quieres. Yo nunca quise que te exiliaras ni mucho menos. Hazte un favor a ti mismo y reconduce tu vida hacia donde siempre has querido. Pero no esperes que te perdone, ni que haga borrón y cuenta nueva. Ya es tarde para eso. Vivamos nuestra vida libremente, por que yo no voy a dejar que el pasado me controle. Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo. Y ahora si no te importa, me gustaría estar un rato sola.

- Claro. Y de nuevo lo siento, siento haberte puesto en un compromiso.

Ella le esbozó una media sonrisa y Harry deshizo sus pasos dejándola sola en la entrada.

Sus amigos estaban sentados y sin hablar cuando el llegó. Ron se levantó de inmediato y fue al encuentro de su hermana. Sintió el deseo de decirle algo, pero Hermino le advirtió con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

- Draco a roto el hechizo y ellos van a irse a casa. Es mejor así Harry- su amiga le sonrió con cariño.- Y ahora, deja que te de un abrazo. Hace muchísimo que no nos vemos.

El se dejó abrazar, y después de ella fue el turno de su padrino y de Remus. Aunque a ellos hacía menos tiempo que no los veía, pues como mínimo una vez al año iban a visitarlo.

- Bueno, que calladito te lo tenias eh! Que sepas que estoy muy enfadado contigo- se habían sentado y finalmente el camarero les había tomado nota sobre lo que querían cenar. Llevaba toda la noche intentándolo pero cada vez que se acercaba a la mesa lo hacían irse de nuevo.- Mira que venir hasta Londres y no tener la decencia de avisarme…

- Lo siento. Iba a ser una visita exprés. No quería venir pero Draco me convenció.

- Y lo mio me costó- suspiró trajicamente el susodicho- Mi pobre lechuza estaba quedándose en los huesos con tanto viaje.

- Entonces… ¿Vas a quedarte? ¿Te han dado el puesto?- Remus parecía contento con la idea.

- He pasado la entrevista y se supone que mañana tengo que presentarme a las pruebas físicas.

- ¿Se supone?- Sirius le miró molesto- ¿No pensaras en marcharte?

- Esa era la idea

- ¿Era? Eso quiere decir que te lo estas planteando?- Sophie le sonrió feliz.

- Bueno… No quería quedarme por miedo a volver a ver a Ron o Ginny. Así que a estas alturas… No veo por que no presentarme a la pruebas.

- ¡Genial! Ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa- su padrino estaba realmente feliz

- Bueno, aun tengo que pasar las pruebas así que no cantéis victoria.

- No seran muy complicadas, vamos escasos de aurores en este memento- dijo Draco

- Pues eso espero…

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Harry se sintió optimista.

Pasaron el resto de la noche poniéndose al día. Remus acababa de abrir un librería muggle en el callejón diagon y como en ese momento el interés por el mundo muggle había crecido bastante el negocio iba viento en popa. Sirius había retomado su afición por las motocicletas y como gracias a la indemnización que el ministerio le había pagado no necesitaba trabajar, ocupaba el tiempo en su hobby aunque a veces debía ayudar a Remus. Hermione se había echo con un puesto en el Wizengamot y ocupaba su tiempo entre el trabajo y su hija Rose, que acababa de aprender a andar y la llevaba de cabeza. Y Draco estaba batallando por cambiar algunas leyes, aunque no habló mucho de ello pues era información clasificada.

Sirius les obligó a dejar el hotel y quedarse en su casa. Pues disponía de habitaciones libres y no pensaba permitir que se alojasen en otro sitio. Así que ante la insistencia del moreno Sophie y el accedieron a quedarse con ellos.

Fueron prácticamente los últimos en abandonar el local. Hermione fue la primera en marcharse aunque le hizo prometer a Harry que se verían al día siguiente. En la puerta del local esperaba el coche de Draco. Se había ofrecido a llevarlos al hotel pero ellos prefirieron desaparecerse directamente o se le haría muy tarde.

- Draco- el rubio ya había entrado en el coche y Harry se acercó para que solo el pudiera oírle- Llevo tiempo dándole vueltas a algo. Tanto interés con hacerme volver… ¿Estas tramando algo?

- ¿Yo?- puso cara de absoluta inocencia, una inocencia que el sabia que no tenia- ¿Por que piensas algo así? Solo quiero ayudar a un viejo amigo.

- Por que te conozco. Tu no haces nada si no puedes sacar algo a cambio.

- A lo mejor es que he madurado y me he vuelto un altruista…

- Sea lo que sea, lo averiguaré.

- No lo dudo Potter - le sonrió y acto seguido el coche arrancó

- ¡He! ¿A que viene tanto cuchicheo?- le gritó Sirius des de la puerta del restaurante- ¿Nos vamos a casa?

- Si, vamos a casa - y se sintió feliz al saber que al fin, después de todo, había vuelto a casa.


	3. El auror

Bienvenidos!

Os traigo un nuevo capitulo. Siento haber tardado tanto. Espero que el próximo no se haga esperar tanto. Deseo que os guste!

**ssnuffless**

Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen y no saco ningún beneficio con ello y bla,bla, bla. Ya se sabe! Que gracias Jotaká por prestarme a tus personajes para hacer con ellos lo que me de la santa gana xD

**El auror**

La habitación era pequeña pero muy acogedora. Tenia una cama pequeña, un armario lo suficientemente grande como para guardar su ropa, acceso a un baño compartido solo con Harry y un pequeño escritorio en el que poder estudiar. Sophie sonrió al pensar en ello. Estudiar. Toda su vida había trabajado duro para poder ahorrar lo suficiente como para permitirse unos estudios. Y debido a la gran deuda que su padre le había dejado al morir, cada vez veía su meta mas lejos. Mas de la mitad de lo que cobraba como camarera lo debía abonar a la compañía deudora y con el resto del sueldo debía pagar alquiler, comida y demás gastos. Y aunque se había llegado a pluriemplear para poder ahorrar un poco, veía como su meta quedaba a años luz, pues no eran unos estudios muy económicos que digamos. Harry se había ofrecido en mas de una ocasión para prestarle el dinero que necesitara o para pagar el todo el alquiler con el fin de que la chica pudiese ahorrar un poco mas. Pero ella era terca, no quería mas prestamos ni vivir a costa de nadie. Tenía que trabajar duro y ser responsable, y así algún día podría ver su sueño echo realidad. Y es por eso que la carta que le había llegado esa mañana la enfurecia.

Se había despertado temprano para desayunar con Harry y desearle suerte. El chico tenía las pruebas físicas y estaba muy nervioso. Después del desayuno el y Remus se marcharon, y Sirius se ofreció a hacerle de guía turístico por Londres. Así que había subido a la habitación dispuesta a darse una ducha cuando se topó con una enorme y preciosa lechuza gris que llevaba una pergamino y un paquete para ella.

Le arrebató la correspondencia con cierto recelo y esta alzó el vuelo veloz. Abrió el pergamino, que tan solo contenía una par de lineas escritas con una pulcra caligrafía:

"_Aunque__ se que no deseabas nada a cambio, acepta esto como agradecimiento por lo de ayer. _

_D. Malfoy."_

Dejó a un lado el pergamino y abrió el paquete con curiosidad. Dentro se encontraba "El manual del perfecto medimago" por la academia San Mungo. También había una lista de materiales y una carta de bienvenida con una citación:

_Estimada sra. Rousseau_

_Le damos la bienvenida a nuestra academia. Dentro del paquete encontrará la lista de ingredientes necesarios para el curso. Le recordamos que de no haber realizado el examen básico de iniciación, debe presentarse en nuestras oficinas situadas en el ala sur del hospital para concertar una cita. Así mismo, le recordamos que el curso tendrá inicio el día 23 de septiembre. Le adjuntamos los horarios y los precios acordados tras el ingreso de su matricula._

_Att. Departamento de formación San Mungo._

La chica tubo que releer la carta al menos tres veces para asimilar lo que decía. ¿Malfoy le había pagado la matricula de la escuela? ¿Por que? ¿A caso ella no le había dejado claro que no quería nada de el?

Le echo un vistazo a los presupuestos:

_Estimada sra. Rousseau_

_Le adjuntamos los pagos del curso tal como acordamos. _

_**Curso para la formación del Medimago. **_

_El curso se compone de 4 años de duración. A parte del pago inicial de la matrícula, que deberá abonarse anualmente el alumno deberá correr con los gastos mensuales del curso._

_-Matrícula: 29.500 galeones/año _

_- Materiales del aula: 59 galeones/mes_

_- Profesorado: 10 galeones/mes_

_- Tasas administrativas: 50 galeones/año _

_El pago mensual que deberá abonar en nuestra cuenta de gringots será de 69 galeones. Quedará exenta de pagar la matrícula y las tasas administrativas anuales, que ya han sido abonadas. Asimismo le recordamos que pese a haber corrido con los gastos de matriculación y de las tasas por los siguientes 4 años, el hecho de no realizar el pago mensual será motivo para la suspensión de las clases._

_Att. Departamento administrativo de San Mungo._

En cuanto terminó de leer, tuvo que sentarse para asimilar lo que estaba leyendo. Malfoy no solo la había inscrito en la academia, si no que le había pagado la matrícula de los cuatro años que duraba el curso y de las correspondientes tasas. ¿Por que? Volvió a leer las dos lineas que le había escrito el rubio. ¿Un regalo de agradecimiento? ¡Menudo regalo! La gente no regalaba cosas así, ¡ni siquiera la conocía! No podía aceptarlo. Por mucha ilusión que le hiciera. No estaba bien. Guardó el manual en su bolsa, junto con las cartas y salió en busca de Sirius.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las once en punto cuando un hombre alto y corpulento abrió la puerta que se encontraba delante de Harry. Aunque parecía en buena forma, las pequeñas canas que cubrían su cabellera castaña y su incipiente barba delataban que ya debería rondar la cuarentena.

Harry estaba nervioso, aunque no como la mayoría de los que le rodeaban. A parte de él, se encontraban seis chicos mas o menos de su edad, y una chica menuda que no paraba de dar vueltas por la salita en el que estaban esperando. Todos ellos se presentaban a las duras pruebas para ser auror y Harry sabía que la mayoría no pasarían el examen. Incluso tenia serias dudas sobre si él realmente estaba preparado.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Marcel Anderson. Y soy el jefe del departamento de aurores en funciones. Como la mayoría ya debéis saber nuestro jefe se encuentra recuperándose de sus lesiones así que yo seré el encargado de examinaros. El examen consta de cuatro pruebas que miden vuestra forma física y vuestros conocimientos. Así que acompáñenme que vamos a empezar.

Todos los presentes se levantaron y acompañaron al hombre hacia la zona de entrenamiento de los aurores, que era donde se realizarían las pruebas.

Severus Snape siempre había sido un hombre se costumbres. Se levantaba cada día a la misma hora, desayunaba a la misma hora y se marchaba siempre a la misma hora ha trabajar. Nunca llegaba tarde y jamás faltaba al trabajo. Solía planearse toda la semana rigurosamente y dejaba pocas cosas al azar. Le gustaba que su día a día estuviese tan meticulosamente calculado, y si le salía algún imprevisto (un cambio de horario, una cita cancelada, etc…) solía molestarse de sobre manera.

Por eso, en cuanto pudo caminar por su propio pie solicitó el alta voluntaria del Hospital de San Mungo en el que había ingresado tras el atentado. Los medimagos habían tratado de persuadir lo para que reposara en el hospital un para de semanas mas, pero el se había negado en rotundo. Lo primero que había echo al salir había sido ir al ministerio para solicitar el alta laboral. Y ese había sido su mayor quebradero de cabeza desde su salida de San Mungo. Debido a su alto cargo, le correspondía al ministro de magia decidir si se encontraba en forma para volver a su trabajo. Pero por desgracia, el actual ministro era su terco y recio ahijado, que no daba su brazo a torcer y que deseaba que el descansara mas. ¿Descansara?¿De que? Se encontraba perfectamente, salvo por su pierna izquierda que le hacía cojear de vez en cuando pero que no le suponía ningún impedimento para trabajar.

Y así había pasado toda la semana; levantándose a la misma hora, desayunando a la misma hora y presentándose a la misma hora en el despacho de Draco para acabar peleando con el (siempre a la misma hora). Pero aquella mañana fue diferente, pues a pesar de presentarse en las oficinas del ministro a la misma hora de siempre, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Draco no había llegado.

- ¿Como puede ser? Siempre quedamos a la misma hora.

- Sr. Snape el tenía asuntos que atender y me ha pedido que le diga que puede esperarlo aquí.- la secretaria, una mujer regordeta y cuarentona a la que Draco le tenía un gran aprecio, parecía estar harta de explicarle una y otra vez lo mismo.

- Pues llame lo. ¿No usa él esos apara-tejos muggles que tanto os fascinan ahora? ¿Como se llama?

- Móvil, sr. Snape. Pero ya se lo he dicho, no contesta mis llamadas así que va a tener que esperar.

Volvió a sentarse en los sofás que habían en la salita de la secretaria con disgusto. Eran ya las diez pasadas. Ellos siempre se veían a las 09.30 exactas. Nunca llegaba tarde, y Malfoy siempre se reservaba esa hora pues sabía que el se presentaría le gustase o no.

Hoy se había levantado con la convicción de que Draco claudicaría al fin, y le dejaría reincorporarse al trabajo. Además, hoy eran las pruebas para auror y Severus deseaba poder supervisarlas. No es que no confiara en Marcel pero el era algo mas blando y lo ultimo que Severus deseaba era a unos nuevos aurores blandengues que no aguantasen ni el primer asalto.

Después del atentado, sus hombres había estado investigando a los posibles autores pero no habían echo mas que dar palos de ciego. No había manera de saber quien estaba detrás de todo eso y aquello lo enfurecía.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y apareció ante el un sonriente Draco.

- Vaya, parece que tenemos un buen día ¿eh? Espero que eso signifique que vienes dispuesto a darme el alta.

- Buenos días a ti también Severus. ¿Has desayunado?

- ¿Vas a darme el alta?

- Tal vez, pero creo que primero deberíamos tomarnos un café y charlar tranquilamente.

- Sr. Malfoy ¿quiere que les traiga café?- la secretaria se levantó dispuesta a satisfacer a su apuesto jefe.

- No Theressa, no hace falta. Iremos nosotros, prefiero charlar en publico que nunca se sabe contigo…- le sonrió de forma traviesa y eso hizo que todas sus alarmas saltasen. ¿Que narices estaba tramando el desgraciado de su ahijado?

* * *

El ministerio de magia estaba repleto de gente que corría de un lado a otro. Sophie caminaba dando grandes zancadas, y es que conforme avanzaba el tiempo su enfado aumentaba. A su lado Sirius la seguía intentando convencerla de que aceptara el regalo.

Le había explicado al moreno su situación (obviando algunos detalles como la relación pasada entre Harry y Snape) con la esperanza de encontrar apoyo. Pero este no hacía mas que repetirle una y otra vez que debía aceptar lo que Malfoy le había regalado por que según el "_Puede que sea un narcisista, un interesado y un manipulador. Pero te aseguro que Malfoy esta hiper forrado, asi que creeme, para el regalarte eso es el equivalente a comprar bombones. ¿A caso devolverías unos bombones? ¡Ni hablar! Te los zamparías todos sin rechistar. Así que coje eso, que es lo que siempre has querido. Aprovecha esta oportunidad. ¡Aunque venga de Malfoy!"_.

- A ver, para- Sirius la cogió de brazo y le impidió que subiera en el ascensor.

- Sirius, ¡no insistas mas! Voy a devolverlo y punto. No esta bien.

- Pero es una buena oportunidad.

- Ya tendré otras. Trabajare duro, como he echo hasta ahora. Y tal vez mas adelante…

- ¿Mas adelante? ¿Cuando? ¿Cuando cumplas los cuarenta?

- ¡No exageres!

-Mira Sophie, yo se que eres una buena persona. Siempre estas dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, ¿por que no te dejas ayudar por una vez?

- Por que esto no es una ayuda. No es la ayuda de un bueno y rico amigo. Es un pago por aliarme con el para conseguir que Harry se quedara en Londres. ¡Y yo no quiero eso! Ayude a que Harry se enfrentase a sus miedos para que pudiera ser feliz. Porque es mi amigo y le quiero. Así que no necesito ningún pago. ¿Vale?

- Yo no lo veo asi. Solo es un regalo. Pero haz lo que quieras, yo no seré participe de como tiras esta oportunidad a la borda. Ve a ver a Malfoy que yo iré a ver a Remus a la tienda. Cualquier cosa, ya sabes donde estoy.

Sophie vio como Sirius daba marcha atrás. Suspiró molesta y subió al ascensor.

* * *

Harry se miró en el espejo nervioso. Intento peinarse un poco en vano. Acababa de realizar todas las pruebas y tras una pausa para ducharse, todos los candidatos debían dirigirse nuevamente a las oficinas. Allí les llamaran uno por uno para indicarles los resultados de las pruebas.

Recogió sus cosas lentamente y caminó lentamente, intentando relajarse. Ya esta, lo que tenga que ser, será! Se decía una y otra vez, pero no lograba tranquilizarse. Se sentó de nuevo en los incómodos bancos a esperar a que le llamaran.

- Potter, Harry- era de nuevo Anderson el que los citaba.

- Si, soy yo.

- Adelante.

La habitación era pequeña y sin ventanas. Había antorchas por todos lados así que estaba bien iluminada. Solo había una pequeña mesa ovalada con seis sillas a su alrededor. Debía ser una sala para reuniones. Anderson se sentó y le hizo un gesto para que el hiciera lo mismo.

- Bueno Potter. Tengo que decir que para mi es un honor poder contar contigo en nuestro departamento de aurores.

- ¿De veras? - no se lo creía. Había sido tan directo que le había desconcertado.

- Si, has echo unas pruebas excelentes. De lo mejor que he visto por aquí en mucho tiempo.

- Muchas gracias señor.

- Solo una advertencia Potter. Seras tratado como cualquier auror y no se te permitirá un trato especial. ¿Queda claro?

- Por supuesto no pretendo…-Harry no acabó su frase, pues la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par.

-Buenos días señor. ¿Ya se reincorpora?- Anderson se levantó de su asiento.

- Si Anderson, ya no hace falta que te encargues de esto-aquella voz hizo que a Harry se le erizaran hasta los pelos de la nuca.

No, no podía ser. No se atrevía a girarse y encararse al hombre que acababa de entrar.

- Sr. Potter, deje que le presente a nuestro jefe del departamento de aurores.

Finalmente Harry se giró lentamente, intentando mostrar normalidad a pesar de que el pulso se le había acelerado de tal manera que creía que en cualquier momento podía darle un infarto.

Severus estaba prácticamente como siempre. Le había crecido el pelo lo bastante como para recogérselo en una pequeña coleta. Su semblante era serio, y su mirada estaba cargada de odio. Lo notaba. Le miró un instante fijamente, sin decir nada y con el ceño fruncido. Harry no se atrevía a pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

- Sr. Snape, este es Harry Potter. Aunque bueno, usted ya le conoce. Se de sobras que ambos lucharon juntos en la guerra. El se ha presentado a las pruebas y las ha pasado con excelente nota. A partir de hoy formara parte de nuestro departamento.- Anderson parecía contento. Sonreía abiertamente.

- Bien- Snape rompió su silencio- Dele las instrucciones necesarias, a él y a los que hayan pasado las pruebas. Les quiero mañana a las nueve en punto aquí.

- Por supuesto señor.

- Voy a ponerme al día, venga a mi despacho cuando acabe- no esperó respuesta, tras echarle una última mirada de reproche a Harry, dió media vuelta y salió de la sala.

- Disculpe Potter. Nuestro jefe se acaba de incorporar después de una larga baja.

- ¿Larga baja?

- ¿No lo sabe? Ha salido en todos los periódicos.

- He estado viviendo fuera.

- Hace un mes alguien intentó asesinarlo. Fue en la inauguración del nuevo teatro. Estaba todo planeado para que la explosión le matara a el y a los que estaban a su alrededor. Pero por suerte alguien nos alertó y pudimos evacuar el lugar. A la salida, aprovechando el caos un hombre vestido de negro atacó a Snape. Le lanzó una maldición y huyó del lugar. No pudimos atraparlo.

- ¿Una explosión? ¿Y quién querría matarlo?- Harry se horrorizó ante el hecho. ¿Y si Snape hubiese muerto? La idea de un Severus muerto hizo que a Harry le entrase miedo.

- Si. Una explosión, con un artefacto muggle. Sospechamos que aquel hombre que estaba fuera esperaba el momento indicado para activarla. Y como no salió bien intentó matarlo. Estamos investigando Potter. Si quiere mañana le daré mas detalles, puede ver los informes, tal vez usted sea capaz de ver algo que se nos escapara.

- Por supuesto. Me gustaría echarles un ojo.

- Si le interesa puedo ponerle en el caso.

A Harry no le hacía falta pensárselo mucho, no podía perder a Severus. Y si alguien había intentado matarlo una vez, era cuestión de tiempo que lo volviese a intentar. No, no, no puedo permitirlo. Se repetía una y otra vez. Por que a pesar de todo, a pesar del tiempo, Harry no había dejado de pensar en el. Jamás, ni un instante. Por mucho que intentase olvidar aquello, por muchos chicos con los que estuviese, siempre acudían a su mente imágenes de aquellos meses en los que había podido conocerle como nunca. Aquellos meses en los que el se había dado cuenta de que no se conocía a si mismo, en los que comprendió finalmente, que se había pasado la vida haciendo lo que los demás esperaban de él. Sin plantearse que era lo que quería, si era feliz. Y fue él el único que pudo abrirle los ojos. A Harry le dió un brinco el corazón y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Por mas que quisiera, no podía evitar que esos sentimientos volvieran a el. No podía evitar que sus piernas se volviesen mantequilla cuando el lo miraba, que el pulso se le acelerada y que su boca pareciera adquirir una espantosa torpeza que le hacía hablar como un orco, o peor aún, que se volviese mudo.

- Me encantaría formar parte de el caso.

- Perfecto Potter, creo que usted será de gran ayuda. Pase por la recepción y le darán un pase, los uniformes y toda la información que necesite. Le veo mañana a las nueve en punto.

- Muchas gracias- Harry se levantó y le estrechó la mano.- Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana Potter.

Harry se dirigía hacia la recepción cuando de repente una idea le cruzó por la mente. Si alguien había intentado matar a Severus, Draco debería estar muy preocupado. Y si encima los aurores no consiguen ninguna pista del autor de los echos… ¿Cuanto tiempo faltaría para que volviesen a intentar matarle? Draco estaría haciendo todo lo posible para proteger a su padrino. Lo conocía bien y sabía que haría cualquier cosa por él. Cualquier cosa... Como engatusar-le a él para que volviese... ¡Maldito cabrón manipulador! Harry empezó a enfurecerse. Ese maldito le había engañado para que volviese.

Redirigió sus paso hacia el despacho de Malfoy. Enfurecido. Le iba a oír. ¡Maldito engatusador! Ahora Harry lo veía claro. Draco solo quería que Harry se hiciera auror para poder estar cerca de Snape. Sabía que en cuanto supiese lo del atentado el haría todo lo posible por dar con los culpables y proteger a Severus. Y no estaba errado, Harry haría cualquier cosa por garantizar la seguridad del que una vez fue su amante...

* * *

Draco no tenía reuniones ese día. Se había encargado de anularlas o cambiarlas de día. Su secretaria le había mirado como si se hubiese vuelto loco. ¿Que necesita el día despejado? Le había preguntado con curiosidad. Draco se limitó a sonreirle. Mañana tendré un día duro y lleno de interrupciones. Será mejor así.

Miró su reloj que marcaba las doce en punto y se preguntó quien vendría primero. Pero no le hizo falta pensar mucho pues la puerta de su despacho se abrio de golpe y un molesto Severus Snape entró en su despacho.

- ¿A que juegas?

-Veo que hoy no estas de humor. ¿No deberías estar contento con el regreso al trabajo? Es lo que llevas deseando toda la semana...

-No me vengas con esas. ¿Que hace Potter aquí?

-Pues... si no me equivoco ha venido para ser auror. ¿No es lo que siempre quiso?

-No me jodas Draco. Se que estas detrás de todo esto. Llevas toda la semana evitando que me incorporase al trabajo y me dejas hacerlo justamente hoy. Y que casualidad! Me he perdido las pruebas de los nuevos aurores. En las que casualmente participaba Potter...

-Severus, sabes que era cuestión de tiempo que os volvierais a encontrar...

- ¿Y tenía que ser ahora? Al menos podridas habérmelo consultado.

- No habrías aceptado. Ademas, Harry será un buen auror. Y ahora mismo necesitamos a personas como el en el departamento.

-¿Que necesitamos a alguien como el? ¿Alguien impulsivo, terco y con una facilidad innata para saltarse las normas?

- Si Severus, necesitamos a alguien así. Alguien capaz de hacer lo imposible por proteger a la gente que quiere..

Severus le miró fijamente. No dijo nada por un instante, pero él lo conocía bien. Sabía que había tocado un punto delicado.

- No me vengas con esa Malfoy.

- Solo dale una oportunidad.

- Pienso despedirlo en cuanto se salte alguna orden. Que te quede claro.

- No es sano que te guardes tanto odio Severus...

Draco oyó como la puerta de sus despacho se abría de par en par. Harry se paró en el umbral un poco sorprendido. Estaba claro que no esperaba encontrarse a Severus ahí. El rubio sonrió para sus adentros. ¡Que predecibles podían llegar a ser!

- Hola Harry- saludó levantándose de su silla.

Snape se levantó de su asiento.

- Malfoy, no pienso cambiar de parece. Asi que tu verás- tras lanzar-le una última mirada de reproche, Snape despareció por la puerta. Harry se había apartado para dejarle paso y bajó la mirada cuando el pasó.

- Harry ¿Va todo bien?

- ¡Eres un cabrón manipulador!- cerró la puerta y se sentó delante de el. El rubio volvió a ocupar su asiento.

- Vaya... ¡Me has pillado!

- Desgraciado. ¿Por que no me lo contaste?

- ¿Habrías aceptado el trabajo Harry? De haberlo sabido. ¿Lo habrías echo?- suspiró cansado- Mira Harry, es verdad que te he utilizado un poco para que volvieras. Pensé en contártelo todo pero no sabia como reaccionarías. Así que opte por omitir detalles.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia sus manos que jugueteaban con el broche de su túnica. Parecía que en su cabeza se estaba librando una batalla.

- Creo... creo que si me hubiese dicho la verdad hubiese venido sin pensarlo

A Draco le sorprendió la respuesta del chico. No esperaba aquello. Al menos no tan rápido. Perecía que el encuentro con los Weasley no solo le había brindado la paz que necesitaba para volver, también le había abierto los ojos.

- Vaya... En ese caso, lo siento. Prometo no volver a ocultarte información ni ha volver a utilizarte de esa forma.

- Esta bien Draco. Pero que sepas que me debes una por esto. Y me lo pienso cobrar- Harry se levantó sonriendo.

- De acuerdo tu dirás. ¿Te marchas ya?

- Si, hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría arreglar antes de irme.

Se despidió de Harry y le pidió a su secretaria que le trajese un café. Pensaba que Harry se enfadaría mas y que le montaría una escena pero se equivocó. Y se alegró por ello. Quizá aun hubiese esperanza en esos dos. Aprovecho su pausa para revisar su correo personal. La mayoría eran de su madre reprochando le por no visitarla mas a menudo, por no haber acudido a la fiesta de turno o por no haberse casado aun. Para ella era un horror que su único hijo no contrajese matrimonio. Su madre era una mujer de costumbres y se dedicaba a atosigarle. El la comprendía, ella estaba sola en la gran mansión, pues Lucius cumplía condena por su participación en la guerra a favor de Voldemort. Y aunque entendía que su madre podía sentirse sola y que deseaba poder volver a llenar la mansión con la risa de niños y con una perfecta nuera de buena familia, educada y familiar, el no pensaba como ella. Se centraba en su trabajo, pues a parte del ministerio debía administrar las empresas de su padre que le había quedado en herencia cuando el entró en Azkaban. No es que su hubiese dado al celibato ni mucho menos. No quería una relación con nadie. Sus relaciones solo duraban una noche. Se lo había impuesto como norma. Y realmente le encantaba.

La puerta se volvió ha abrir interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. ¿Es que ya nadie llamaba a la puerta? Alzó la vista de su correspondencia y la vio allí plantada. Se había recogido el pelo en una especie de moño echo a toda prisa, pues se le escapaban algunos mechones. El flequillo ya casi podía taparle los ojos. Draco encontraba fascinante la mirada de la chica. Aunque ahora mismo le miraba con el mayor odio que podía tener.

- ¿De que va todo esto?- le mostró un paquete que el conocía bien.

- Buenos días a ti también.

La chica recorrió los metros que la separaban para plantar le encima de la mesa el paquete.

- No lo quiero.

- ¿Por que?

- ¿Por que? Te dije claramente que si te ayudaba era por Harry. Y que no quería nada a cambio. Así que ya te lo puedes quedar.

- No te lo tomes así. Solo es un regalo de agradecimiento, nada mas.

- ¿Un regalo de agradecimiento? ¿Estas chalado o que?

- ¿Que tiene de malo? ¿No es lo que querías?

- ¿Que clase de regalo de agradecimiento es ese? ¡No es normal Draco! La gente normal no hace esos regalos.

- ¿A no?¿Y que regalan?

- ¿Que regalan? Pues... bombones, libros, una cena...

- ¿Me estas pidiendo una cita o algo?- el sonrió con picardía.

- ¡¿Que?! ¡No! Te estoy diciendo que ese no es un regalo normal y que no lo quiero.

- Pues yo no pienso devolverlo. Ademas, es de mal gusto devolver un regalo.

-¡Pues haberme regalado algo mas normal!

- ¡Que pesada con algo normal!- Draco se levantó de su asiento y se puso la túnica.

- ¿A donde vas?

- ¿No quieres un regalo normal? Pues vamos a comer anda. Que tengo hambre.

La chica le miró sorprendida.

- Tampoco estoy diciendo que...

- Basta. Te doy un regalo normal, en agradecimiento por lo de ayer te invito a comer.

- Vale, pero devolverás eso.

- No. Quieres algo normal, pues vale, me parece bien. Pero no pienso devolverlo. Haz lo que quieras con el. Aprovéchalo o desperdicia-lo. Eso ya es cosa tuya.

La chica le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa, molestia y duda. Volvió a mirar el paquete.

- Si me lo quedo no hace falta que me invites a comer.

- ¡Venga ya! Deja de marearme. ¿No querías algo normal? Pues vamos- Draco dejó escapar una sonrisa.

- Vale. Pero yo elijo el sitio- se levantó y volvió a guardarse el paquete en su bolso.

- Como quieras. Llevo discutiendo toda la mañana así que no pienso seguir haciéndolo.

- ¿Discutiendo? ¿Ya se han encontrado Harry y Snape?

- Si, al fin han vuelto a encontrarse...

Y Draco se sintió feliz por un momento. Tenía esperanza en esos dos. Y esperaba que al fin las cosas empezaran a arreglarse...

* * *

A Harry no le costó encontrar el despacho de Snape. Se encontraba delante de la puerta en la que se podía leer "_ jefe del departamento de aurores"_ . Había llegado hasta allí dispuesto ha hablar con el e intentar aclarar algunas cosas. Pero ahora que se encontraba delante del despacho, parecía que había perdido toda su determinación.

Llevaba allí mas de media hora sin atreverse a llamar a la puerta. De vez en cuando alguien pasaba por alli y se le quedaba mirando con intriga.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y Severus apareció ante sus ojos.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte ahí parado?

Harry le miró con sorpresa.

- La puerta tiene un hechizo para que pueda ver el exterior, pero al mismo tiempo no permite que se vea desde fuera Potter.

Notó como enrojecía hasta las pestañas.

- Em... bueno... yo...- de repente se había quedado mudo. No lograba que le salieran las palabras.

- ¿Tu que?- Severus se cruzó de brazos. Su rostro era una mascara inescrutable y Harry no sabia decir a ciencia cierta si estaba enfadado o irritado o lo que fuera. Le miraba con esos ojos negros tan penetrantes que le hacían sentirse desnudo y frágil.

Inspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y de recuperar el valor que le había abandonado en el peor momento. Vamos Harry, ya es hora de que espabiles. Se lo decía constantemente.

- Quiero hablar contigo- lo dijo tan rápido que por un momento dudo si le había podido entender.

- ¿Hablar conmigo? No creo que tengamos nada de que hablar Potter- esas palabras hirieron a Harrry en el fondo de su ser.

- Pues yo creo que si- se armó de valor y entró en el despacho esperando a que Severus hiciera lo mismo.

Este dudó un instante y tras cerrar la puerta ocupó su sitio delante del moreno.

- No tengo tiempo para tonterías Potter- parecía molesto con su presencia.

- Tranquilo, seré breve. Tan solo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento en el pasado.

- Creo que es tarde para eso- últimamente todos le decían lo mismo.

- Me da igual. Sentía que te debía una disculpa, asi que lo siento. Es todo – Harry se levantó de su asiento.

- No se a que viene todo esto ahora.

- Viene por que pienso quedarme aquí. Y pienso trabajar como auror, te guste o no, por que he pasado las pruebas. Se ha acabado huir Severus- le miró con sorpresa ante la familiaridad con la que pronunció su nombre- Me parece que va siendo hora de encaminar mi vida un poco. Voy a quedarme, por que quiero recuperar mi vida. Quiero recuperar lo que un día tiré por la borda y no pienso darme por vencido. Por mucho que me digais que es tarde. No pienso darme por vencido. Luchare por recuperar lo que dejé atrás. Y eso te incluye a ti.

Harry no sabia de donde había podido sacar el valor para decirle todo eso. No había pensado bien lo que quería decirle. Pero en cuanto le vio, las palabras salieron de su boca casi sin pensar.

Snape no dijo nada, por una vez en la vida Harry le había dejado sin palabras. No quiso esperar una respuesta, simplemente se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- No tienes nada que hacer. Ya te lo he dicho. Es tarde para eso- lo dijo con un deje de amargura.

- No pienso darme por vencido- y dicho esto, el moreno abrió la puerta y salió del lugar.

Harry no podía evitar pensar que tal vez aun había esperanza. Tal vez debajo de ese manto de odio y resentimiento aún había algún sentimiento hacía el. Por que lo que ellos habían vivido había sido tan real e intenso que jamás había podido dejar de pensar en ello. Y en cuanto lo vio, después de tanto tiempo, todos los sentimientos que el creía muertos volvieron a el. Y al fin comprendió algo que en su día jamás llegó ni a plantearse; él se había enamorado de Severus Snape. Estaba perdidamente enamorado de él. Como nunca en sus veinticinco años lo había estado. Era intenso, real, tanto que la certeza de haberse dado cuenta de todo eso le hacía hasta costoso respirar. El pulso se le aceleraba y deseaba con todas sus fuerza que hubiese aun esperanza en ellos dos. Esperaba que si después de todo sus sentimientos no habían cambiado, entonces, tal vez, Severus aun sintiera algo. Por que no podía olvidarse tan fácilmente algo como aquello, tan intenso que les había dejado una huella incapaz de borrarse...

* * *

La pequeña biblioteca estaba repleta de libros y estanterías. Solo había una pequeña mesa en el centro que se encontraba repleta de libros abiertos y a medio leer. El joven que se encontraba repasando los libros llevaba una larga túnica negra y el pelo teñido de un color azul oscuro que resaltaba ante tanto negro.

- Señor... Ha venido Mikaelson a visitarle. Dice que tiene noticias importantes- su secretaria se había acercado a él discretamente.

- Bien, hágale pasar.

La mujer salió y volvió al poco seguida por un hombre extremadamente corpulento. El hombre se sentó delante de él.

- Mikaelson. Me alegro de verte. Bella dice que tienes noticias para mi.

-Si señor. Al parecer Snape se ha reincorporado hoy al trabajo.

- Interesante... Pero no veo en que nos puede afectar. ¿Todo marcha según lo previsto, verdad?

- Si, si por supuesto. Ya esta todo preparado.

- Entonces ¿Cual es el problema? ¿Por que hay uno, no? ¿O solo has venido hasta aquí para hablarme de la vuelta al trabajo de Snape?

- No señor. También quería advertirle de algo

-¿Advertirme?¿De que?

-Harry Potter ha vuelto señor. Y a partir de ahora trabajará en el departamento de aurores...

- Vaya... parece que la cosa se pone interesante- no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

A él le encantaba que le pusieran a prueba. Adoraba los retos y las competiciones. Y estaba dispuesto a ganar. Por que por mucho que el plan para acabar con Snape hubiese acabado mal no significaba nada. Aún le quedaban cartas debajo de la manga...

***Continuará***


End file.
